1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to nested beverage containers and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to improved beverage containers having interlocking features with adjacent containers, allowing for ease of transportation and significantly lower cost of packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, beverage containers (e.g., a traditional can of soda, as shown in FIG. 1 described hereinbelow) are available for purchase either individually, in a small pack of four or six, in a larger pack of twelve, eighteen or twenty-four or even “economy” packs of thirty, thirty-six or more. Usually such packaging comes in the form of plastic wrapping the containers together, or in the case of larger packs or economy packs, the containers are arranged on a cardboard tray, and subsequently wrapped in a plastic film.
One problem with such type of bulk packaging is that once the package is open, the remaining containers are not easy to carry around without falling over out falling out of the package, and possibly spilling the contents thereof should the container hit the ground during transport. That is, once the integrity of the plastic wrap is broken, the force keeping the containers in place is disrupted. In addition, if one of the containers is emptied, it is not convenient to merely place the container back in the original packaging. Rather, a user would either have to dispose of the container immediately, or carry it around until disposal is convenient. When the user is in an inconvenient location, for example, the beach, that is not always easy.
Furthermore, current packaging methods require the use of plastic film that is hazardous to the environment, generally cost-dependent on oil—which frequently fluctuates, and needs to be disposed of and/or recycled in addition to the containers themselves. With the exception of initially binding the containers together for packaging purposes, the plastic film serves no other purpose than added cost and waste.
FIG. 1 depicts a traditional soda can as known in the prior art. A traditional soda can generally comprises a substantially cylindrical body, having a sidewall 10, a bottom (not shown) and a top 20. The top 20 generally comprises a single opening 40 into the voluminous body of the can, which may be sealed by any number of known sealing means. In today's soda cans, the most common form of sealing means is the stay tab or pull tab 30, the operation of which is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,752. As is well known in the industry, the pull tab 30 works in conjunction with a surface 42 that is semi-weakened, in that it seals the can when undisturbed; however, upon lifting of the pull tab 30, the surface 42 pivots about a point or edge along the opening 40. As described in the '752 patent, one key feature of the pull tab 30 opening means is that both the pull tab 30 and the surface 42 remain connected to top 20 of the soda can in an open position.
Thus, there is a need for improved beverage containers having interlocking features with adjacent containers, allowing for ease of transportation and lower cost of packaging.